


Where is my money, losers?

by Morgana (Arabella_McGrath)



Series: We didn't came here for this [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Harry made Tom play quidditch, Hufflepuff Hermione Granger, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, I mean-just imaginate TOM FUCKING RIDDLE PLAYING QUIDDITCH, M/M, Quidditch, Sexual Tension, Slytherin Harry, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: English isn't my first languague, so please forgive me for any mistakes.This will be probably part of a series that I'm writing. The plot will be the same: during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Rony, Neville and Luna accidentally went to the 1940s. They're known as time travelers in Britain, but the gossip has died a little bit since they came to Hogwarts in early September and is now late January/early February. Ginny, Rony and Luna stayed in their houses after they were sorted in the 1940s, but Hermione and Neville went to Hufflepuff and Harry, Slytherin. Harry became 'friends' with our dear Tommy and his little friends (aka baby Death Eaters).





	Where is my money, losers?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first languague, so please forgive me for any mistakes.
> 
> This will be probably part of a series that I'm writing. The plot will be the same: during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Rony, Neville and Luna accidentally went to the 1940s. They're known as time travelers in Britain, but the gossip has died a little bit since they came to Hogwarts in early September and is now late January/early February. Ginny, Rony and Luna stayed in their houses after they were sorted in the 1940s, but Hermione and Neville went to Hufflepuff and Harry, Slytherin. Harry became 'friends' with our dear Tommy and his little friends (aka baby Death Eaters).

Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom weren’t actually planning on going for the party after Slytherin won the Quidditch game. Actually, they were just invited because they were friends to Harry Potter, whom everyone loved in Slytherin House, specially because he was the seeker for their team and he was able to convince Tom Marvolo Riddle to play as a Keeper while their player was undisposed.

Also, Harry asked to some of his friends to be invited to the Afterparty and the Slytherins would choose a pureblood and a mudblood Hufflepuffs a million times before they choose blood traitors Gryffindors.

Right now everyone was cheering for Riddle, who was perfectly in everything and in Quidditch it wouldn’t be different. He was able to stop the many quaffles that the Ravenclaw Chasers threw at him long enough that they had seventy points while the eagles had none and then Harry caught the Snitch.

“Where is Harry?” asked Neville. Hermione shrugged. She also wanted to see Harry to congratulate him, since he and the Weasleys were still on disagreement and he did a great game. Also, she didn’t liked to be in the Slytherin common room. Many of the students gave her the dirty look.

“I don’t know, but I hope he comes soon.”

Neville nodded.

Two minutes later there was a great commotion in the middle of the common room. As the two Hufflepuff were on the sides, they couldn’t see clearly what’s going on. But when they heard Harry’s voice they immediately tried to come closer.

“... what do you want from me?”

Hermione gasped. What was going on?

“Dear Harry, you promised to reward me if I helped in the game. Which I did, and I even didn’t let any quaffle pass through me. So I demand… gratification” Riddle purred.

Everyone was waiting, absolutely mesmerized by what was going on. Hermione and Neville stopped in their tracks and shivered. What Riddle ( _ Voldemort _ ) wanted with Harry? And why were they looking like that to each other?

And then…

Suddenly everything made sense.

Everyone cheered, but Hermione and Neville could only think…

… WHY DID WE NEVER SAW THEIR SEXUAL TENSION?

Because right now, in everyone’s view, Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter were shamelessly making out in Slytherin’s common room. After Riddle stopped talking Harry simply reached for his hair and bent his head down so his lips could reach Tom’s. Now Harry’s toes weren’t even on the floor, because the future Dark Lord had wrapped his arms around the younger male’s waist and then lifted him.

Tom Riddle was very tall and Harry was very… short.

And Hermione and Neville would probably throw up because they were sure they heard a moan from Harry’s part and Riddle had just lowered one of his hand and squeezed Harry’(big)s ass. And why was everyone still cheering and saying “I TOLD YOU SO!”.

Neville pushed Hermione to the place they were before and after a few minutes of looking at each other wide-eyed, he finally said:

“We need to find Luna.”

“Yes. Let’s just see if they’re still…” Hermione looked at where they were some minutes ago and now Harry had his legs wrapped around Riddle’s and his ass was still being squeezed. And for God’s sake, didn’t they stopped kissing so they could breathe? “Let’s go. Now.”

While they were on their way out, it was possible to hear Abraxas Malfoy’s shouting “Where is my money, losers?”.

They just wanted to come back home where their sweet and innocent Harry wasn’t about to have public sex with young and handsome Voldemort.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
